bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardom meets Streetwise: ThunderXBolt pups
After several months of living in their new home, Thunder and Bolt finally confirm their feelings for each other and they end up having seven healthy pups, three boys and four girls Appearances Kaia: She's got a light tan body with a light brown hood that swerves down her back like a cap, brown paws with white toes and a brown tail-tip. Her ears are a darker brown and she has a white diamond on her forehead. She has her mother's golden eyes and wears a fushia pink collar. Cirrus: Almost pure white like his father, but has a light brown cloud-mark patch around his left eye. He shares Bolt's bright brown eyes. He wears a pine green collar Windi: She's got a light brown body with a dark brown "mask" and tail tip. Her right ear is flopped over. Her front paws are white and her back paws and muzzle are a tan color. She wears a magenta-red collar Twister and Cyclone: the "twins". While they were born a while apart, they look the most alike in pattern. The only difference is that Cyclone has white paws, her dad's eyes, and a bow-tie shaped marking on her chest, whereas her brother has a white mustache -mark on his lip, brown front paws, and his mother's eyes. Cyclone wears a bright red collar and Twister wears turquoise Whirlwind: He has a white body with a brown-hooded head. His ear tips and tail tip is tan and his hood goes down his back and along the top of his tail. he's got hazel eyes and dark brown socks. Misty: She's a bit more chubby than her siblings because of how much she lazes around. Her main body and muzzle are a light cream shade. Her head and belly are a light brown, with a white sploch in the middle of her chest. A trail starting from the back of her neck down to the top of her tail is a dark brown. three of her paws are dark brown, except for the right one, which is white. She wears a royal blue collar and has green eyes Personalities Kaia: She's a bit quiet and likes to just watch her siblings rough-house and play around, preferring to lay on the couch with Aunt Mittens and Uncle Rhino. Cirrus: He's a very bouncy and light-hearted pup. He likes to see the best in everything and loves to make his siblings laugh and feel happy Windi: She's a soft-hearted pup with a heart of gold. She's a bit sensitive and over-emotional at times but is a very sweet little girl. She can sometimes be a bit of a snitch if her siblings to something they aren't supposed to Twister: He and his sister Cyclone are bundles of trouble and mischeif. Twister is the brawn while his sister is the brains. He loves to make trouble and prank, and chew anything he can get his teeth into. Though they are good pups when they need to be, they're quite a pawful for Thunder and Bolt Cyclone: Much like her Aunt Mittens, Cyclone knows how to get people to bend to her whim. Just a tilt of her head and puppy eyes and the humans are at her beck and call. Though unfortunately it doesn't work too well on her mom and Mittens, it works wonders on her dad. Whirlwind: A very hyper and rambunctious boy, He loves to run around the yard and whenever he gets a chance, he bolts. Luckily his mother is faster and is always able to catch him before he gets too far Misty: Very relaxed and just an easy-going pup, Misty tends to go along with whatever her siblings want her to do. She loves to relax in the garden and soak up the sun wherever it shines- through the window, on the porch. If it's sunny, you'll find little Misty soaking it up Trivia *Kaia means "The Sea" in hawaiian *Windi wants to be an actor like her dad once was *All the pups are adopted to homes down the street except for Misty and Kaia, who remain at home. Windi is adopted by a little girl who loves to play dress up and pretend, Cyclone and Twister are adopted to a pair of twin boys, Whirlwind is adopted to a young woman that loves to go hiking and running. Cirrus is adopted to a little boy and girl that love to laugh and teach Cirrus new tricks *In order of birth: Kaia, Whirlwind, Windi, Cyclone, Cirrus, Twister, Misty. *They absolutely love hearing stories about their parents' adventure to find Penny. they especially crack up when they hear that dad used to think he was a super hero and his weakness was styrofoam peanuts *258Raindrop helped me create Whirlwind and Windi's designs Crushes: Whirlwind: He has a crush on Lucy Cirrus: N/A Twister: He has a crush on Jubilee Cyclone: As a pup, she and Pepper are close friends, but as they grow older she starts to grow a crush on him Kaia: '' ''She has crush on Zap Misty: N/A Windi: N/A Stories they appear in Stories by me: *Whirlwind's day out Stories by others: *Sparky- oh I just can't wait to be free *A wonder dog is born *One Too Many Times *Tuck 'N' Roll Gallery new friend.png|edit of Windi and her new owner. She has a skin condition called Vitiligo, which causes different colored patches all over her screenshot_edit__cirrus_and_mr__carrot_jr__by_elsapawpatrol-d8rgf0y.jpg|gift from Chandler of Cirrus and Mr. Carrot Jr XD wendi_and_her_uncle_rhino_by_elsapawpatrol-d8rxlvj.jpg|Windi and Uncle Rhino drawn by Chandlerscout twitterpation_by_elsapawpatrol-d8s3awa.jpg|gift from Chandlerscout- her Character, Lucy and Whirlwind~ <3 Hey there kay by elsapawpatrol-d8tap1t.jpg|Zap and Kaia by Chandlerscout <3 Too many pups.png|The pups with their parents- part of an "Ask my OCs" thing on deviantart Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Morgan's fanonverse Category:Pups related to Bolt Category:Thunderverse